I'll love you until the day i die
by Suuzu
Summary: Kau... Rokudo Mukuro... Salah satu orang yang berhasil membuatku tertarik. Salah satu yang membuatku selalu kesal dan jengkel. Tapi, satu-satu nya manusia yang dapat membuatku jatuh cinta. Ya... Jatuh cinta padamu... Jatuh cinta pada nanas sepertimu... Jatuh cinta pada orang sinting sepertimu... /a.n: judul sangat menyimpang dari isi u..u


Hola minna-san~ entah kenapa author bikin Fict gaje ini u,u /what?!

Idenya mengalir saja seperti sirup /duar

Ehm... **warning: maybe banyak typo bertebaran. Author enggak tau dan enggak mau tau /reader: mati aja lo sonoooo/ Ending yang sangat gaje dan juga alurnya yang aneh serta ENTAH KENAPA IDE AUTHOR BISA JADI FICT /BLAAAAR/ Minna-san sekalian sudah di-warn. So, author tidak bertanggung jawab serta tidak mau bertanggung jawab /dicekek/ atas hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan yang terjadi pada minna-san sekalian /what are you talking about?!**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn itu milik Amano-sensei~**

**Fict gaje nan nista ini milik author~ /?!**

_**I Love You Until The Day I Die**_

Kau... Rokudo Mukuro... Salah satu orang yang berhasil membuatku tertarik. Salah satu yang membuatku selalu kesal dan jengkel. Tapi, satu-satu nya manusia yang dapat membuatku _jatuh cinta_. Ya... Jatuh cinta padamu... Jatuh cinta pada nanas sepertimu... Jatuh cinta pada orang sinting sepertimu...

Kepergianmu itu sangat mendadak. Membuatku bahkan berpikir itu bukan kau. Bukan kau yang berbaring kaku di sana.

Bodohnya aku.

Kemudian aku melihat kenyataan. Keyataan yang mengerikan.

Kau telah pergi...

Sudah 1 bulan setelah upacara kematianmu. Sudah lama... dan selama itu pula, aku megurung diri di kamar. Kamar yang pernah menjadi kamar kita. Dan sekarang kamar itu terasa sangat kosong tanpa kau.

Hatiku sakit saat memikirkan kepargianmu. Perih saat memori-memori indah kita berputar dalam benakku. Luka yang terobek semakin dalam saat aku merindukanmu. Sesak saat memikirkan, _aku belum berbuat apapun untukmu... dan kau selalu berbuat untukku..._

Untuk kesekian kalinya, air mataku mengalir perlahan. Melalui pipiku yang pucat. Menggambarkan sebuah penyesalan... kekosongan... kerinduan... kesendirian...

_Dan memori itu mulai berputar..._

"_Kyoya~" penggilan yang sudah tak asing lagi untukku._

"_Untuk apa kau ke sini, nanas bodoh?" jawabku ketus. Seperti biasa._

_Kau tertawa...menanggapi jawabanku._

"_Jalan-jalan yuk~"_

_Nada suara itu.. sungguh menjengkelkan._

"_Tidak"_

"_Eh? Kenapa?"_

_Suara yang dibuat-buat... seperti biasa. Menyebalkan._

"_Sedang tidak niat" jawabku sekenanya._

_Tanpa persetujuanku, dia menarik tanganku. Memaksaku ikut dengannya. Sungguh tidak tau diri dia!_

"_Lepaskan aku nanas sinting!"_

"_Kufufufu~ tidak akan sampai aku bisa mengucapkan sesuatu di tempat 'itu'~"_

_Seringai menyebalkan terukir di wajahnya yang menyebalkan. Kombinasi yang sanggup membuatku naik pitam._

_Walau begitu, perkataannya barusan sukses membuatku penasaran_

'_Apa yang akan nanas sinting itu katakan?'_

"_Nah~ kita sampai~" katanya riang. Dia membawaku ke atas bukit. Menampilkan _sunset _yang mempesona._

"_Jadi.. apa yang akan kau katakan?" pemandangan itu belum cukup untuk menarik perhatianku. Untuk saat ini._

"_Oya~ kau tidak sabaran ya"_

"_Cepat katakan atau... _kamikorosu_..." ancamku._

"_Oya, oya~ sabar dong"_

"_..." aku menunggu._

"_Ti amo, kyoya~" katanya sembari mengecup bibirku singkat._

_Syok. Kaget. Senang. Semua menyatu bagai melodi yang indah._

_Aku merasa pipiku pipiku panas. Aku berani bertaruh, wajahku saat ini sangat merah. Menghindari kontak mata, aku membuang muka._

"_Oya, oya~ wajahmu sangat manis saat ini kyo~ ya~" godanya. Membuat wajahku makin panas._

"_...diam kau nanas bodoh!"_

_Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mendekapku. Dia memelukku. Kontan wajahku semakin panas. Tidak mau wajah memalukan ini terlihat olehnya, aku membenamkan wajahku ke dada besarnya._

"_Oya, oya~ jadi, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" bisiknya lembut di telingaku._

'_Pertanyaan bodoh! Dia sengaja membuatku tambah malu ya?!'_

_Wajahku bertambah panas. Seakan-akan panas wajahku ini bisa membakar apa saja yang bersentuhan dengannya._

"_..." aku tidak mampu berkata-kata. Jadi, kujawab dengan bahasa tubuh. Aku mengangguk._

_Pelukannya semakin erat. Aku balas memeluknya._

Aku tersenyum pahit. Kenangan itu sangat berkesan bagiku. Awal baru bagi ku... dan dia... aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas kenangan itu. Aku memakai baju apa, sedang di mana, jam berapa, dia memakai baju apa, apa yang kami lakukan setelah itu, dan yang lainnya. Semua ingatan itu terpatri dengan kuat di benakku. Mustahil menghapusnya.

_Dan memori itu masih berputar..._

_Malam natal..._

'_Huuuuf... kenapa aku mengikuti kemauan nanas sinting itu sih? Seharusnya kan aku bisa tidur sekarang!' aku mengomeli diriku sendiri karena bisa terbujuk olehnya._

"_... terlambat 3 menit dan 10 detik..." kataku saat sebuah tangan besar dan hangat memelukku dari belakang._

"_Kufufufu~ oya,oya~ kau tetap sangat tegas soal waktu ya"_

"_Seharusnya aku masih tidur sekarang tau! Ini semua gara-gara kau!" dengusku kesal._

"_Hm? Bukankah kau yang menyetujuinya?"_

"_Itu karena kau terus saja menggangguku bodoh!" ujarku sembari cemberut._

"_Oya~ kau jangan seperti itu dong. Kan ini malam natal pertama kita"_

_Ya. ini malam natal pertama. Walau sudah 3 tahun kami menjalin kasih. Tapi, 2 natal sebelumnya aku tidak bisa karena urusan pekerjaan._

"_..." aku tidak menanggapi ocehan si nanas sinting. Bisa-bisa aku lepas kendali dan menghajarnya sampai mati._

"_Nah, sekarang kita mau ke mana?"_

_Pertanyaan itu hampir membuatku meledak. Hampir._

"_Kau... _kamikorosu_... nanas sinting!" amarahku sudah meluap_

"_Kufufufu~ Bercanda kyoya-kun~ aku sudah merencanakan semuanya. Aku hanya senang bisa menggodamu" jawabnya enteng._

_Jawaban itu bagai api yang menyulut sumbu. Dan aku meledak. Aku melepas tangannya yang melingkar di perutku dan berjalan menjauh. Sangat. Kesal._

_Beru berjalan beberapa mater, dia memelukku lagi. Kali ini lebih erat. Seakan tidak mau kehilangan._

"_Oya~ jangan ngambek dong... aku kan hanya bercanda kyoya" bisiknya di telingaku._

"_...huh"_

_Walau tidak melihatnya, aku bisa merasakan kalau dia tersenyum. Bukan menyeringai seperti biasanya. Senyum yang tulus._

_Aku balas tersenyum._

_Natal itu kami habiskan untuk berdiam di tempat 'itu'. Tempat kenangan kami. Tempat jadian kami._

Waktu... selalu menjadi hal yang berharga... _selalu_...

Mungkin kau tidak tau seberapa pentingnya waktu bagiku... _karena aku tidak mau menyianyiakan waktuku bersamamu..._

Manusia pasti mati. Tidak ada yang abadi. Tapi tak kusangka... kau mati secepat ini...

1 bulan setelah kematianmu... entah sudah berapa kali aku bermaksud menyusulmu... dan kita bisa hidup bahagia di alam sana...

Tapi selalu.. selalu kata-kata terakhirmu yang kuingat sebelum aku mengakhiri hidupku sendiri.

Dan aku selalu tidak jadi menyusulmu...

_Malam itu... Di rumah sakit Namimori_

"_Bartahanlah... bertahanlah..." bisikku lirih. Airmata terus menerus turun. Aku mengelus pipinya yang semakin hari semakin pucat._

"_Jangan.. menangis dong... bukan seperti kyoya saja" katanya lemah sambil balas menyentuh pipiku. Menghapus air mataku._

"_..."_

"_Kyoya..." panggilnya lirih._

"_..ya"_

"_Setelah... setelah aku tidak ada... hiduplah... dengan tenang dan bahagia... lupakan aku kalau kau menderita..."_

"_Kau gila! Aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu! Bertahanlah!" air mata mengalir semakin deras_

"_Selamat.. tinggal... ti amo.. kyoya..."_

"_Tidaaaak!"_

_Aku mengguncang-guncang tubuhmu yang sudah tidak bernyawa._

_Air mata turun perlahan. Lagi. Membasahi pipiku yang pucat._

"_Ti amo... mukuro" aku tau. Walau aku mengatakan itu, dia tidak pernah.. dan tidak akan pernah bisa mendengarnya._

Aku sangat ingin menghapus kenangan buruk itu. Tapi tidak bisa... tidak bisa... aku hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melupakan orang sepertimu.

Cukup sudah! Aku lelah!

Mukuro... tunggu aku... aku akan... segera menyusulmu...

Tekadku sudah bulat. Meskipun selama ini kata-kata terakhirmu selalu bisa membuatku mengurungkan niatku, tapi kali ini tidak.

Aku pergi ke dapur. Dan mengambul pisau

Menggoresnya perlahan di pergelangan tangan.

Cairan merah kental mengalir. Menelusuri tanganku yang pucat.

Perlahan namun pasti, pandanganku mulai mengabur. Disusul dengan pusing yang menyakitkan. Lama kelamaan, aku mulai kehilangan kekuatan. Semua terasa bergoyang. Kakiku terasa tidak perpijak. Aku limbung. Dan akhirnya jatuh. Menghasilkan suara berdebam yang keras. Darah di mana-mana. Aku telah membuat genangan darah.

Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu... kita akan bahagia di sana... Ti amo... Rokudo Mukuro...

Dan pandanganku mulai gelap.. tanda sedikit lagi kita bisa bertemu...

.

.

Tok tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Hibari.

"Hibari-san... boleh masuk?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hibari-san?"

Masih sepi.

Karena panik, orang itu mendobrak pintu rumah Hibari sembari memanggil nama orang yang sedang dicarinya.

"Hibari!"

"Hi—" diam. Orang itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat Hibari telah terbaring di lantai dapurnya dengan darah di mana-mana.

Syok. Sudah pasti.

"HIBARI!"

**=Fin=**

Oh nooooo! Ini kenapa jadi aneh binti ajaib sih?! Ini... sesuatu... /plak

Entah kenapa jadinya malah kayak begini u,u /kok?

Padahal tadinya endingnya enggak kayak begini u,u /kook?

Terus tiba-tiba ada ide yang mengalir seperti sirup /plak/ dan entah kenapa ide itu yang author tulis u,u /koook? /duesh

Nah, sesi curhat selesai /bletak

Review, please?


End file.
